horses
by kimco
Summary: Enjolras is a world famous horse racer. Eponine cleans the barns that the horses sleep in. Why would someone like Enjolras what to be with someone like her? Grantaire, one of Enjolras riding buddies, sees the connection between the two and tries to set them up. Enjolras/Eponine. T for future
1. Race of the month

**Summary: Enjolras is a world famous horse racer. Eponine cleans the barns that the horses sleep in. Why would someone like Enjolras what to be with someone like her? Grantaire, one of Enjolras riding buddies, sees the connection between the two and tries to set them up.**

**Hi! It's Lilly! I don't normally ship Eponine and Enjolras but I wanted to give it a shot. Hope this isn't a fail. (Crosses fingers)**

**Love Lilly :)**

Eponines POV

I wake up to the annoying buzz of my phone. "Hello?" I say sleepily.

It's my boss, "Eponine, you're late! You have to clean the horses before the racers start!" Oh shit! I forgot the race was today! I jumped out of bed and threw on jeans and a top. I didn't bother with breakfast. "DAD I'M GOINGTO WORK!" I shouted.

I didn't wait for a response. I jumped into the car and drove off to the track.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

"Hey what's up Enjy! Looking forward to the race today?"

I hate races in the morning. Actually scratch that, I hate anything in the morning. I love racing don't get me wrong, it's just, doing it twenty-four seven? "Piss off Taire."

"Someone's moody today. Is it because you're scared of me beating you?" Grantaire smirked.

"In your dreams R." Despite Grantaires alcohol problem, he's an amazing racer.

"We'd better get going if we want to get there in time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponines POV

"Sorry I'm late boss."

"Just start getting the horses ready ok?" I nodded and got to work. My family used to own this track but we were careless with money and soon lost it all. The man who bought the track was nice enough to let me have a job here.

I had just started with the first horse, Chestnut, when the group of riders came in screaming and laughing together. I know all of the racers. Grantaire, Combeferre, Feuilly, Joly, Courfeyrac, Marius, Cosette Jehan and Enjolras are the only ones who bother to notice me. Not that I care, I mean, I'm just the horse keeper.

"Are the horses ready?" Grantaire asks my boss.

"Actually Eponine was late today so you'll have to wait a bit is that ok?"

All the nice riders nodded. The rest shot me annoyed looks. I finished on chestnut and Grantaire hopped into her stall and led her out to the track, "Thanks Ponine!" He shouted back to me.

"Sure thing Grantaire!"

Next one I finished on was Patria. I always wondered why Enjolras named her Patria, but I'm always too shy to ask. Once I was finished with the horse Enjolras walked into her stall. "Thanks Ep, you're a amazing."

"It's my job." I said with a small smile.

"Well, you're good at your job, honestly. How do you take such good care of these horses I will never know."

"Thanks, I used to own a horse but I had to sell it when my parents lost all our money."

Enjolras looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Don't be, you've got more important things to worry about." He nods and takes Patria out into the track. "Good luck out there!" I shout he gives me a thumbs up.

What? Me have a crush on Enjolras? Puft no gosh…sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

Patria and I entered the starting gate. Thousands of people had come to watch today's race. "Hey," Combeferre called over from his starting gate, "you nervous Enjolras?"

"Of course he's not!" Grantaire yelled over from his gate which was right next to mine, "This guy's a legend! He's got this."

"Taire I'm always nervous, I just don't show it." Well, that was a bit of a lie but whatever.

Suddenly a man with the starting gun came over and told us to get ready for the race.

"Good luck guys." Courfeyrac said.

"And to you." We all said in unison.

The man fired his gun and the gates opened. The horses darted and we were off. The crowd cheered us all on. I was neck and neck with Grantaire and Courfeyrac. Suddenly Courfeyracs horse tripped up and Courfeyrac fell to the ground. The horse slid but then got back up and went to the side lines. Grantaire and I didn't stop. "Do you think he's ok?" Grantaire called over to me.

"Yeah some paramedics are helping him now."

"Looks like it's just you and me then buddy!" Grantaire said with a smile.

"See you at the finish line!" And we darted off even faster than before.

We were neck and neck but then Patria darted forward at the last half a second then I crossed the finish line. "AND THE WINNER IS JULIAN ENJOLRAS!" The crowd cheered loudly and stood and clapped. People snapped photos and waved happily.

I patted Patria, praising her. Grantaire and Combeferre each put one hand on one of my shoulders.

"Well done Enjy!" Grantaire said to me happily.

"You did great too man," I said, "We were literally inches apart." As soon as me and Grantaire got off our horses' reporters attacked us. Grantaire won second place medal. Joly won third place medal. I won first place medal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were all going to celebrate a good game later at the lake. "Hey," I said, "We should invite Eponine. After all, we wouldn't have been able to do it without her." The group nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ponine!" Grantaire yelled over to her, "we're all going to celebrate down at the lake! Wanna come?!"

Eponine looked hesitant at first but then smiled and said, "Sure why not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around nine o'clock we all met up at the track barn because we were going to ride to the lake instead of drive down. "You know I haven't ridden a horse in eight years. Last time I rode on I horse I fell off and broke my leg" Eponine said sadly.

"Hey it's cool," I say to her, "you can just ride with me, and you'll be fine." Eponine smiled at me.

"Enjolras," Grantaire said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I walk outside with Grantaire and as soon as Eponine is out of sight he hits me on the head, "Aw! Jesus Christ R what the fuck was that for?" I say holding my head.

"That is for being a stupid loon."

I raise an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Can you not see Eponine has a crush on you?!"

What? Where did that come from? Eponine hardly knows me, "No she doesn't! What the fuck!"

"Dude you're the only one who can't see that she has had the biggest crush on you ever since you started racing here." Was that true? Did Eponine really have a crush on me? "And dude, I know you like her too, just ask her out on a frikin date already!"

"Dude I'd love to. But what if she turns me down man?"

"BE A MAN JULIAN!" He shook me by my shoulder, "BE A FUCKING MAN!"

"Firstly, what did I say about calling me Julian."

"sorry."

"And secondly I've never asked a girl out before."

Grantaires eyes widened, "What really?!"

"Yeah, they normally ask me out, I just get way too stressed when I ask girls out."

"So you'll race against thousands of professional horse racers in front of millions of people on national television but you won't ask one fucking girl out on a date?!"

"Yep."

"You are fucking ridiculous."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued next time it will be more romantic because it's going to be at the lake**

**Love Lilly :)**


	2. The lake and a date

**Ok, so here you go. Someone under the name 'Guest' has been bugging me to update this story for like ages. I'll be honest, I kind of thought this story failed but I'll continue it and we'll just see how it goes.**

"Come on guys get your butts on your horses and lets go before it gets super dark!" Grantaire said jumping onto his horse.

Enjolras had brought his dads horse, Twilight, along with him for Eponine to use. He helped Eponine onto the horse. Eponine wobbled at first but after a moment the years of horse riding all came back to her and she was able to trot along with the others.

The others left the stables. Eponine was still a bit nervous on the horse because it was the first time she'd ridden in years. Enjolras was by her side. Patria was reasonably taller than Twilight so Eponine was slightly shorter. "You're doing well for someone who hasn't ridden in years." Eponine smiled. Enjolras found her little smile really cute and adorable.

Grantaire suddenly trotted over with Chestnut, "Hey, Eponine how's life?"

"Fine I guess."

"Don't mind if I steal Enjolras away from you for a second do you?"

Eponine shrugged, "Go for it." Grantaire went to the front with Enjolras.

Grantaire then hit him on the arm, "Ah! Seriously dude, stop doing that!" Enjolras said rubbing his arm.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Um, I'm not the one who just punched their best friend in the arm!"

"Can't you see Eponine wants you to ask her out? Make a move before I kill you!" Enjolras sighed.

"I don't want to have this weird discussion with you." Enjolras trotted a bit faster so Grantaire was no longer next to him. Grantaire then went faster too so he was then next to Enjolras again.

"How about this, I'll race you to the lake. If I win, you have to ask Eponine out tonight. If you win, I'll buy you a soda."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow but then sighed, "Fine. 1,2,3 go." Enjolras and Grantaire darted off into the direction of the lake.

Cosette trotted next to Eponine, "Bonjour 'Ponine."

"Hey Cosette."

"A little birdy told me, you've got it bad for the curly haired champion."

"No I don't!" Eponine said, but the blush on her face proved she was lying.

"It's ok Eponine, I won't tell anyone." Cosette winked and Eponine was silently thinking to herself _Oh god! Is it really that obvious?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the lake and Grantaire was smiling, "Victory is mine!" Grantaire yelled. Enjolras rolled his eyes as he got off his horse, "Hey we had a deal Enjolras."

Enjolras sighed, "I'll do it later." Grantaire smiled but the smile soon vanished when Enjolras pushed him in the lake.

Grantaire looked mad at first but then grinned when Courfeyrac pushed him in the lake. Soon everyone was jumping in the lake and swimming about in the water. All except for the girls.

"Care to join us ladies?" Marius asked.

"No." They both said. Suddenly Eponine was yanked in by her feet by Combeferre and Grantaire. Eponine landed with a splash. The water was surprisingly clean. Eponine bobbed her head up and laughed when she saw Cosette being pulled in by Marius.

The group swam about a bit. Cosette and Eponine jumped out and let the boys be boys. Eponine sat by the side with her feet dangling in the water. Grantaire noticed Eponine sitting by herself and swam over to Enjolras. He nudged him with his elbow, "Our deal Mr Loser." Grantaire said. Enjolras looked over to Eponine and swam over to where she was sitting. He jumped out of the lake and sat by the edge with Eponine.

"Hey 'Ponine." Enjolras said.

"Hey Enjolras." Eponine looked up at the sky. "Looks like the stars are out tonight." Eponine said. Enjolras looked at Eponine. Eponine seemed to be shivering from the cold. Enjolras, being the sappy gentleman that he was, grabbed his jacket that was sitting on Patrias' back and put it around Eponines shoulders. Eponine smiled, "Thanks."

Enjolras sat back down next to Eponine. "So, um Eponine, I was kind of wondering whether you'd like to go catch a movie with me some time."

Eponine looked over to Enjolras, "Are you asking me out?"

"Ugh…yeah I am." Enjolras was blushing a bit. Eponine loved how he was such a confident rider but when he was asking her out he turned into this cute, shy person.

"I'd love to." Enjolras face lit up.

"Really? I mean that's great! Are you free tomorrow?"

"Um, I got work tomorrow. How's the day after tomorrow?"

Enjolras had training but he didn't care. He'd get out of it somehow, "Sure, day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up at the stables at eight pm?"

"Great." Suddenly Grantaire yanked at Enjolras leg, making him fall in the water. Eponine laughed.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras away from Eponine, "How'd it go?" Grantaire asked.

"Fine."

"JUST fine?"

"It went ok."

"JUST ok?"

"It went fucking fantastic are you happy now?"

Grantaire grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Enjolras was late in the stables. Grantaire and the rest of the riders were starting to get worried until Enjolras came through the stable door. "Dude! Why you late?" Grantaire asked.

"My dad yelled at me for going to the lake yesterday. I was meant to have training. And I also borrowed Twilight without permission."

"You know your dad gets super mad at you when you skip!" Combeferre said.

The truth was, Enjolras came from a family of over achieving racers. They pushed him to become the best of the best. Enjolras father was really tough on him and hardly allowed him any freedom. "Well, I'm also skipping for me and Eponines date tomorrow."

Grantaires eyes widened, "Dude, your dad is going to be so pissed if you skip twice in one week."

"That's why I need you to cover for me."

Grantaire groaned, "Really?"

"Please mate."

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "The things I do for you."

"COME ON BOYS ON YOUR HORSES!" shouted the trainer. All the guys hopped onto their horses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of the session Enjolras dad appeared out of nowhere. "Enjolras, it's your father." Combeferre said. Enjolras looked over to his father. He usually just showed up to judge him on his racing.

They were having another practice race. Enjolras dad was still watching from the side lines. The starting gun was fired and the boys darted off. Enjolras was in the lead until he passed his dad. He then got distracted and Patria tripped. Enjolras fell off the horse with a thud.

As soon as the other guys had finished the race they all ran over to Enjolras. Eponine spotted him from the stable and ran out to help. They helped him to his feet. His father then walked up to him and said, "What was that Julien?!"

"…Sorry sir." Enjolras said.

"Keep focused or you're never gonna win the next race!" Enjolras rolled his eyes. His father walked off. Enjolras had twisted his ankle and was limping a bit. Grantaire put Enjolras arm over his shoulder. Eponine looked Enjolras in the eye.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Enjolras said. They helped Enjolras limp inside the break room. Eponine wasn't allowed in the break room because she wasn't a racer.

She had finished grooming the horses early so she decided to take a break and maybe visit the jumping area.

Cosette and Marius were the only jumpers who bothered to remember Eponines name. Eponine stood outside the jumping zone and watched Cosette and Marius jump over insanely high hurdles. When they saw Eponine they stopped and got off the horses, "Hi Eponine, what brings you to this part of the woods? Don't you normally just go to the track?"

"Yeah, but they're not racing right now. Enjolras took a fall and sprained his ankle."

"That's very unlike Enjolras to fall off his horse." Marius said.

"Was his father there?" Cosette asked.

"Yeah."

"That explains it." Cosette said, "His father makes him nervous. He's normally faster than the wind when he's got nothing on his mind, but when his father's right there, he gets worked up about not being able to match the high standards of his family."

"Well, he's amazing at racing. He's faster than anyone I've ever seen before."

Cosette chuckled, "Someone has got it real bad for the racer!"

Eponine hit Cosette on the arm, embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued if this wasn't a fail (IDK)**

**But if it was a success then I promise I'll update this faster. (Cross my heart, hope to die)**


End file.
